Surprise of a Lifetime
by gleeeeeeeek89
Summary: It's been three months since Santana's seen her girlfriend in person. Three months of Skype dates and endless phone calls on the weekends. To say she missed Brittany would the understatement of the year. But is surprising Brittany really the best thing to do?
1. What's the Meaning of Love?

**I had to write this. It's actually the longest thing I've ever written! It also took me like four hours, but that's because I wanted this to be perfect and be fluent and flow correctly. Don't worry, I will get back to Wide Awake in December. Writing this helped me get some stress out from the previous stressful week at university and home life... I hope you guys like this!**_  
_

**P.S. I haven't really watched season 4. I'm still scarred from season 3 and it's horribleness lol. But I have read recaps and this is kinda spoilerish for the first 3 episodes... However, I am excited for episode 4. They just better not break up Brittana. That would definitely deter me away from Glee forever.  
**

**Also, I was listening to 2 songs while writing this.. they were on repeat. Finally Found You by Enrique Eglesias and Broken Strings by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado. If you listen to Broken Strings then Finally Found You, the story would be ten times better. ;P  
**

**That is the end of my rant, lol. Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE...  
**

**by the way, all mistakes are mine.. i slaved over this and may have not caught stuff because i kept rereading it over and over and over again. :)  
**

* * *

_This is it. The moment I've been waiting for since I left for college. Ninety-one days away from her… my true love._

Santana got out of the taxi, the driver taking her luggage out of the trunk. She stood there looking at the school she used to rule. Nothing different, of course, why would it be different?

Santana shook her head and started towards the school with her duffel bag on her shoulder. With each step, her heart pounded faster.

_Come on, Lopez. It's not like you haven't seen her. You've had Skype dates and talked for hours, on the phone, on the weekends._

Santana opened the double doors and proceeded to walk down the halls. She knew this was going to be the best surprise. She needed her girlfriend and she needed to see those blue eyes in person – the ones she could get lost in forever.

Santana wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. She had begged her parents to get her an earlier flight so she could surprise Brittany. She also had finished classes yesterday so why spend an extra day at college when she could be home?

She took out her phone, looking at the time, knowing Brittany would be heading towards Glee because she had a free period.

Right outside the choir room, Santana took a deep breath.

_The only thing blocking you from her is a door._

The Latina opened the door with the biggest smile on her face, and heart beating… but once she saw what was happening in front of her, the smile was replaced with an open mouth, and wide eyes.

She started literally shaking and it was as if her entire world came crashing down.

"San-" Brittany started calling her name, but she wasn't going to stay any longer.

Santana grabbed her bag and sprinting towards the door. The scene was exactly like the one from when she fled from Sue's office after seeing the campaign that would out her.

She pushed open the double doors and saw Quinn sitting in her car waiting for Santana and Brittany.

_Thank fucking God I called her ahead of time to pick us up._

Santana jumped in the car, bag in lap.

"Go, Fabray! Now!" The brunette yelled at the blonde next to her.

Quinn saw Brittany coming out of the doors and was very confused, but the pained look on both their faces told her something was up and not to fight with the fiery Latina and did as she was told.

As Quinn was leaving the parking lot, she looked in her rear view mirror and saw an upset Brittany looking at them longingly. But, before she could ask Santana what the hell just happened, said girl was sobbing hysterically into the bag.

"She… She… I fucking hate her!" Santana said in between sobs.

Quinn quickly side glanced towards the crying girl next to her and could see she was seriously distraught. Thinking it better to take her to her own house, Quinn turned the right instead of left.

Santana noticed the turn, "I… Just take me home," she said barely audible, tears still streaming down her face.

"No, Santana. I'm taking you to my house. My mom's at work still and I want you to explain to me what the fuck just happened." She knew not to mention that Santana couldn't possibly hate Brittany, but she didn't know what was happening, nor did she want to cause the Latina to explode any further.

When they pulled up into the Fabray driveway, Santana opened the car door before the car had fully stopped and made her way to the porch, pacing back and forth.

Quinn stepped out of her car and leaned against the door. She took in the entire situation that just happened and looked in front of her. Santana was so happy yesterday when she called Quinn. Now, she looked like she was about to hit something.

Right as Quinn thought that, she saw Santana take her phone out, laugh humorlessly and throw it against one of the big decorative stones in the front yard garden.

This caused Quinn to go into action; she ran towards Santana and wrapped her arms around the brunette. At first Santana put up a fight, but then her knees seemed to give out and she was a sobbing mess. Quinn gently lowered her, never letting go of her embrace around Santana.

"Shhh... San, calm down. Please." She began to rub calming circles on the Latina's back.

Once Quinn thought Santana seemed calmer, she helped lift her up and walked her into the house.

"Why don't you go to the upstairs bathroom and splash some cold water on your face. I'll be right up there, I'm just going to get your bag and what's left of your phone." Quinn said thoroughly worried now and wanting to get to the bottom if this.

Santana ignored her and just went upstairs.

She grabbed the duffel bag, and what was left of Santana's phone. As she walked into her house, she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out, noticing it was Brittany calling.

Quinn hated being in the middle of situations like this, but for something to cause the girl upstairs to verbally express hatred towards the bubbly blonde, meant something was definitely wrong.

She shook her head, "sorry B. But right now, San needs me more...," she ignored the call and turned her phone off.

Once upstairs, Quinn saw that Santana was in her bed, curled in a ball. She looked so vulnerable and broken.

Trying to lighten the mood, Quinn said, "you know, you're mom's probably going to kill you for damaging your perfectly functional iPhone. I mean I know the 5th one just came out, but that doesn't mean you need to ruin yours."

She got nothing.

"Come on, S, tell me what happened. Please." Quinn walked towards the crying girl and sat next to her on the bed, putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"She cheated…" Santana barely whispered.

Quinn was taken aback. She didn't think Brittany would ever do that. Maybe what Santana thought was wrong, or one big misunderstanding?

"I'm sure she didn't cheat on you, S." Quinn said calmingly. Trying not to provoke the crying girl. From past experiences it was best not to fuck with Santana when she was drunk or emotional.

Santana whipped around and sat up, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"No. When I walked into the fucking choir room, I saw her. She was standing in the middle of the room and her lips were attached to Trouty Mouth's. His hand on the back of her head." Santana lay back down, burying her head in the pillow.

Quinn didn't know what to say. She did know that she was pissed, pissed at Brittany. She warned the girl not to hurt Santana and vice versa. _But Trouty Mouth? Really? _Quinn couldn't even call the boy by his real name.

They sat like that for a while, Santana lying down, and Quinn rubbing her back smoothly.

Quinn was broken out of her trance when her house phone started ringing for the sixth time. She slowly got up, to not wake the sleeping girl. She looked at the ID and saw it was Santana's house. Probably wondering what happened to their daughter who was supposed to check in with them for dinner. Did that much time really pass?

Quinn looked at the clock and saw it was already 10 at night.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Quinn, sweetie, have you seen Santana? We called her cell and it went straight to voice mail." Maribel Lopez sounded frantic.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. L. Santana's here. Um, her phone kind of had a tumble with a rock and the rock won." Quinn didn't know why she said that, but she guessed she needed some humor to rid the anger she felt towards Brittany.

She heard a sigh. "I'm assuming it has something to do with Brittany? She came by earlier looking for San and I thought they were going to spend the evening together and help me prepare the stuffing for tomorrow's Thanksgiving meal."

"It does have something to do with Brittany. But, I think it best if she told you…" Quinn again felt torn. She knew she shouldn't tell Mrs. L, but she also knew how close the two had gotten in recent months.

"Can you ask my mom to come over, please?" A raspy voice called out from the bedroom.

Quinn looked up and saw Santana as she was disappearing back into the bedroom.

"Um, Mrs. L? Is it possible for you to come over? I think San really needs her mom."

"Of course. I'll be over in a half hour… And Quinn? Thank you."

Before Quinn could ask 'what for' she heard the dial tone. She hung up and walked back into the bedroom where Santana was sitting on the built in bench underneath the window.

Santana still had tears rolling down her eyes; she also looked lost in thought. The moon was shining on her face making her look like a goddess. _Why would Brittany cheat on someone like that for someone who's got an over sized mouth. _

Quinn was about to say something, but then the doorbell rang. She knew it couldn't have been Santana's mom. Quite frankly it was too late for anyone, or maybe her mom forgot her keys.

Quickly, Quinn remembered she turned her phone off. She dug into her pocket and turned it on while she walked down the stairs to get the door. She had 14 new text messages, 13 from Brittany and one from her mother saying she was spending the night with John – her new boyfriend. All of Brittany's were along the line of if Santana was okay and why she wasn't picking up either phone. Quinn just rolled her eyes. _Why do you think we're not answering?_

She opened the door to see a panicked Brittany. Brittany's normal ponytail was falling undone, her Cheerio's uniform not as tidy as it was earlier, and was that dirt?

"I need to see her, Quinn. I need to explain. It was all-" Brittany said in one breath and rushed, but was interrupted by Quinn.

"Explain what, Brittany? That you were sucking face with Giant Lips and thought you'd get away with it because you didn't know Santana was coming home? That you can't take the distance any longer, that you found someone easier and available? What about Santana, huh Brittany? You think it's not easy for her?" With each question Quinn's voice got louder and louder.

Brittany looked at Quinn with wide eyes; she inhaled and then started bawling her eyes out.

"What's goi-" Santana peered from down the stairs and saw Brittany. Her body became stiff and she looked like she had stopped breathing too.

"Get. Out." She said with so much bitterness and coldness.

"San, let me expla-"

"Explain what, huh? You cheating on me? You tearing my heart out, crushing it, shredding it, stomping on it? I can't even look at you without wanting to throw up." Santana turned to go back down the hall to Quinn's room.

Brittany pushed Quinn aside and started pleading with Santana, "please! I love you! Please let me explain, please!"

Santana slowly turned around, meaning she was about to explode. Quinn tried to usher Brittany out of the house, but Brittany wasn't budging.

"You love me? You fucking love me?! I knew you'd been acting a little distant lately, but never once did I think you were cheating on me. Not once! I trusted you, I had faith in you, and I gave you my heart and soul. I did everything for you. I wanted to stay here, but no. You wanted me to go to Kentucky for that stupid scholarship!" She started laughing wickedly.

"Let me guess, you wanted me gone so you could shack up with Guppy mouth? What, is he fucking you properly? Is it because you're a fucking bicorn and you missed dick? Well, way to play on my insecurities because you're bisexual Brittany!" She turned on her heal and slammed Quinn's bedroom shut.

With all the yelling, the girls didn't hear Mrs. Lopez's car pull into the driveway behind Quinn's.

"Is it true, Brittany?"

Brittany jumped at the sudden voice next to her. She saw the shorter woman looking at her with so much disappointment. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially not Santana and her family.

"No… It's not. Sam has been attached to my hip for the past few months. Every since the stupid Britney show I put on at the beginning of the school year. He asked me to meet him in the choir room. He asked me out, I told him no, but he kept creeping towards me. It was kind of like Lord Tubbington when I give him a mouse filled with catnip. Of course it's not a real mouse. It's one of those stuffed ones, ya know?" She started crying again.

"I'm so in love with her, Mrs. L. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and only her! This is a total fucking misunderstanding and I can't even comfort her! She hates me!" Brittany turned around, running to her bicycle that lay flat on the grass and peddled towards her own house.

Both women stared at the disappearing figure of Brittany.

"She never curses. Ever." Quinn whispered. Still confused by the outburst and how more things have come to light. She couldn't be too mad at Brittany now, but she still felt mad and more towards the instigator, _Sam_.

"I know. I've never seen either of them so sad. Not even when the campaign video came out. I guess, I'll go and talk to Santana. I'll tell her what Brittany's told us and-"

"No need to. I heard it all. Doesn't make it hurt any less. Seeing them kiss… it killed me, Mami. I literally thought my heart had been taken out of my body and broken." Santana said from the top step, which she was sitting on, with her face in her hands.

Mrs. Lopez made her way up the stairs to sit next to her daughter. "That's because you're in love with her. I honestly think you two are made for each other; you're soul mates. Plan and simple, mija." She put her arm around Santana, bringing her into a side hug.

"It's true, San. You two are meant for each other. I didn't know that you felt that way about Brittany's being bisexual." Quinn said taking a seat on the other side of Santana, who just shrugged.

"Mija, I think you should talk to her. I've never seen either of you so broken. And, I think that you two have had a huge misunderstanding. However, I give you permission to put this Sam boy in his place. But, it can't send you to jail. I'd still visit you though."

Santana chuckled a little, just what her mother was aiming for. "Thanks, Mami."

"Want me to drive you to Brittany's?" Quinn asked. She knew Mrs. L could do it, but she also thought that it might be better if a non-parent took San.

"Yeah. Please. I may still be mad as fuck…Sorry Mami, but I am. I'll let Britt explain everything. And I'll explain my insecurity and we'll take it from there." Santana got up, walked into the bedroom which felt like the fiftieth time in the last hour, and gave her duffel to her mom.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Her mother kissed the back of her hand and continued to her car to allow Quinn to back out and go to Brittany's house.

"I'll be here for you, San. I mean it. And I'll even help you kick Sam's ass. He shouldn't have even tried anything with Brittany. He knows she's taken. And why would you want to mess with Satan?" Santana let a small smile grace her face.

However, her face was still pale and tear stained.

"I just want this to be all done and over with." Santana saw Quinn side glance at her and realized what she said and how she said it, sounded like.

"No. Not like that. I love Brittany, and I'd do anything for her. I may have hated her in the moment, but I don't think I really meant it... No, I didn't mean it. I just hated the situation I caught her in. God, Quinn, I was so psyched to surprise her. And then everything came crashing down. I haven't seen her in like three months. I just wanted everything to be special." She felt tears threatening to spill again.

"It's okay, San. Well we're here. I'll wait in the car. It's kinda late, but since I see all the lights on I'm pretty sure everyone's awake. If you need me, holler. Since you don't have a phone anymore."

Santana stopped her movement to get out of the car and turned around to look at Quinn. She then started laughing. "Who says 'holler' anymore?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed Santana out of the car. "Whatever."

Santana slowly walked towards the Pierce's residence. Before she could knock on the door, it was swung open and Brittany tackled her. Luckily she caught her balance and was able to hold herself and the blonde upright.

"I love you, I love you! Please don't hate me!" Brittany chanted over and over again while still attached to the Latina like a monkey.

After a few minutes, Brittany got quiet. Santana figured she'd finally run out of breath.

"Brittany, I need you to explain to me what happened."

Brittany unhooked her ankles from behind Santana's back, but never let her arms around Santana waver.

"He just started following me everywhere. I felt bad because Mercedes left and he didn't really have anyone. I thought we'd be like you and Puck are… lesbros or whatever. I just thought we'd help each other out while our significant others were in different states. I didn't think anything of it until a few weeks ago when he started acting all shy and stuff when he asked me to a movie. I knew he was asking me out so I told him no, but he kept asking me to different things. I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, Santana. I really am. I never meant to lead him on or anything. I made it very clear that I'm in a committed relationship with the most amazing girl on the planet." She let out a small smile.

Santana was still mad, mad that Brittany never told her this. Mad that Guppy lips would even try to go after her girl.

Brittany, sensing what Santana was thinking, became ballsy and placed a gentle kiss on Santana's cheek. "I love you, Santana. And, I'm sorry I never told you. I knew you'd get mad and come back and interrupt your studies. I just wanted to do something without you always helping me. I guess I wanted to feel independent. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you're protective, but I wanted to do something on my own and make you proud."

Santana looked straight into Brittany's eyes and saw truth and love within those blue orbs. "I get it, B. I do, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less."

"I know, I know." Brittany guided them towards the front porch swing and sat herself and Santana down. She put her legs on top of Santana's lap.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you… I guess it's just that when I saw you with him, I felt like you were just finding someone better than me. You could have anyone you wanted Britt, male or female, but you chose me. I'm nothing but a bitch and people hate me. I always have to compete with other guys and girls." Santana looked down sheepishly. She had never verbalized her fears with the blonde.

"San, look at me." Santana did. "I love you for you. No one could ever, and I mean ever compare to you. You're it for me San. I don't care that we're 18. You. Are. It. For. Me." Brittany enunciated the words to fully get her point across.

"You're it for me too, B. I don't want anyone to be near those lips ever again." Santana said shyly.

Brittany grinned, "Maybe you have to reclaim them."

Santana didn't need to be told twice, her lips molded together with Brittany's. It was a kiss that spoke a thousand words.

Quinn sat from her car watching the scene unfold. She was beyond happy that her two best friends were now back together, even though they weren't really broken up. However, she knew the next day she and Santana would be coming up with a way to teach old Sammy boy a lesson not to mess with other people's girlfriends. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know! **

**Also, I created a twitter. it's Gleeeeeeeek89 :) 8 e's don't forget haha. You can follow me, and I'll follow back!  
**

**-A  
**


	2. Revenge? I think so

**In this second part, it is kinda OOC with Brittany and Sam.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

******Not sure how I feel about this... I kinda don't like it... like at all!** Ugh...  


* * *

It was Sunday before school started again. Santana and Brittany were sitting in Brittany's living room; Brittany cuddled on Santana's lap.

"You loo' li'e a money, Britty." Courtney, Brittany's four year old sister, said as she went to sit next to Santana on the couch.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, confused by Courtney calling Brittany 'money'.

"Well, I'm only the bestest monkey there is and San is the best tree to cuddle on." Brittany said, steeling her laughter from noticing the confused look on her girlfriend's face.

She buried her head further into Santana's neck.

"I wanna be a bestest money!" Courtney screamed out, latching herself to Santana's free arm.

An 'oomph' came out of the Latina just as Quinn and Mrs. Pierce walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

They both held back laughter.

"Comfy there, San?" Quinn asked, trying not to laugh as Courtney started climbing further into Santana's body and making a mess of the brunette's hair and clothes, all while Brittany encouraged Courtney to latch onto more secure areas of her girlfriend.

"Perf-..." Santana muffled out as an arm wrapped around her head, preventing her from talking.

Taking this as the perfect cue, "Courtney, leave Santana alone, sweetie. You're going to hurt her," Mrs. Pierce said to a pouting Courtney who released her grab on Santana.

"You can still sit next to me, Court." Santana said as she saw the identical pout that she could never say no to.

"Yay! I lo'e you, Sanny," the smaller version of Brittany said as she gently hugged the Latina's right arm and cuddled it. Santana responded by giving both the blondes attached to her, a kiss on the head.

Discreetly, Quinn took out her iPhone and snapped a picture.

"Send me that later, okay dear?" Mrs. Pierce whispered to Quinn, and Quinn nodded.

Clearing her throat, "alright, are we going to gets this revenge on, or what?" Santana's ghetto side was coming out and everyone knew it was because she was so whipped when it came to the two blondes currently hanging on her body.

"Are you two sure you want to do this? I could just talk to him…" Brittany's voiced was laced with concern. She wasn't worried about Sam; she was worried about her two best friends getting themselves into trouble.

"Look where that got you, Britt. He didn't understand you saying no and blowing him off. What makes you think he's going to understand now?" Quinn was mad, mad at what the boy had caused to the girls in front of her.

"I never blew him…" Brittany said innocently, however, Quinn missed the tiny glint in the other blonde's eyes.

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows in disgust, "ew, Brittany! I didn't mean that!"

"I li'e blow pops!" Courtney yelled with enthusiasm totally missing how Brittany and Quinn were being 'too adult' around little ears.

Santana couldn't hold it in any longer and started giggling. She pulled Courtney closer whispering something in her ear, which caused the little girl's eyes to brighten.

"You mean it, Sanny?" Bright blue eyes glistening with awe stared into mocha brown to detect any lie.

"Yup, kiddo. I mean it." Santana said with a wink.

Courtney sprang to her feet, running into the laundry room where her mother currently was.

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

"Well, since you two were being nasty, I didn't want her listening and learning stuff she shouldn't know for years… if ever." The brunette said with a hint of disgust.

Everyone knew Santana thought of Courtney as her own sister and would do anything to protect her.

"What did you say?" Quinn chimed in.

"Oh, I just promised her I'd watch Tangled with her later and we get to eat one blow pop each," the Latina said nonchalantly.

"You're the best, San. You know that?" Brittany leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but luckily Quinn had seen the look in Brittany's eyes and knew once the two girls started, it wouldn't end.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Fabray?" Santana screamed, looking at a smug Quinn.

"That wasn't very nice, Quinn," Brittany pouted, while snuggling her head into Santana's neck.

"I saw that look Britt. I knew once you two started you'd never stop. So, I had to take things into my own hands."

"Didn't mean you had to hit us with a pillow. You're lucky it didn't cause no damage. If this," Santana waved her hand over her face, "got ruined, you'd be dead right now."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "come on guys we have to come up with something."

"Maybe we could put unicorn stickers all over his locker!" The blonde dancer mumbled into Santana's neck.

"Brittany, stop. I know what you're trying to do." Quinn said sternly.

"Sheesh, such a party pooper." Brittany got off Santana's lap and took a seat next to her girlfriend, taking the brunette's hand into her own, not wanting to lose any contact.

"Alri-…nice job, B." Quinn nodded in amazement.

Santana looked at her girlfriend who wouldn't look her in the eyes. Squinting one eye, Santana asked Brittany what Quinn was talking about. Brittany just shrugged.

"Quinn, what did she do?" The Latina was starting to panic now.

"You might wanna take a look in the mirror."

Santana eyed both Brittany and Quinn before getting up to look at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Both girls sat in silence, before they heard a loud, "Brittany Susan Pierce!"

Brittany started chuckling as Santana came back into the room covering up her neck.

"How am I going to hide this? How did I not feel you doing this? No puedo tener este aspecto en la parte delantera de su hermana pequeña!*" Santana started ranting.

"Baby, calm down." The dancer gracefully got off the couch and wrapped her arms around her pacing girlfriend, stopping the pacing.

"Briiiiiit…" The smaller girl whined.

"Don't worry. I'll help you cover it up. She won't know a thing. And if she asks, we'll say you fell out of bed again." Brittany said, soothing her girlfriend.

"Okay… hey! That was once. We were naked and she just walked in." Santana tried to explain herself.

"Don't worry, babe." Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her back to the couch.

"Since when do you know Spanish" Quinn asked, shocked that Brittany understood Santana.

Brittany looked a little offended. "I've known San since we were three years old. I've been to her house so many times, it just came naturally."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Quinn noticed the defensive way Brittany's shoulders broadened, "I just thought you got a 0.0 grade average. If you know Spanish why didn't you pass at least that class?" She was genuinely curious.

Although Santana hated that her girlfriend failed senior year, she did understand Brittany's reasoning as to why she failed Spanish.

"It's kinda obvious. Just like when Santana proved that Mr. S had no knowledge about Spanish, but he was the Spanish teacher. I was in Glee club and on the Cheerios. Neither Coach nor Mr. S noticed I wasn't doing any work. Mr. S says we are a family, yet he let me fail and didn't even ask if I needed a tutor or if I needed help. He's so wrapped up in himself and the Finchel show and how to get into Ms. Pillsbury-Dough Boys' pants. We even sang that Fix You song that was basically about him wanting to 'fix' her because she wouldn't sleep with him. He involves himself into ours lives, I thought he would have taken notice to someone failing." Brittany finished with a shrug.

"Wow… That's deep. And, so true." Quinn said, digesting Brittany's words.

"Did you know he's also recruited Fetus Face to take over production of Grease that they are putting on? Finnocence had the nerve to call me to play Rizzo. I only accepted because I get to see Britt-Britt. Rachel and Kurt are also coming, but I think it's all a scheme from Finn and Blaine to get their girlfriend/boyfriend back." The Latina said, looking at Brittany nervously.

"You didn't tell me, San." The dancer whispered out.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She said, lifting Brittany's chin up, so they could look into each other's eyes.

"I'd do anything to see you and be close to you… in person." The brunette said with so much honesty and love.

"Ugh, will you two stop it? You're killing me with your cuteness." Quinn said with a big grin on her face.

Both Santana and Brittany rolled their eyes, gave each other a quick peck, and cuddled into the couch together.

"Alright, let's get this revenge set up already!" Quinn stated with conviction.

* * *

Brittany was at her locker, humming a quiet tune.

"Hey…Um, Brittany… Can we talk?"

Brittany slowly closed her locker, putting on her best fake smile.

"Sure, Sam."

Sam seemed to tense less, thinking everything was okay.

"Awesome. Um, the Science room is vacant right now. We could go in there and talk."

The two blondes walked to the Science room in complete silence. Brittany radiating anger and disgust, but Sam was oblivious.

They entered the empty classroom and took a seat at one of the front laboratory desks.

"So, I wanted to see how you were doing? Like, how was your Thanksgiving?" Sam asked shyly.

Brittany crooked an eyebrow up. _Are you serious? You're not going to apologize for kissing me?_

"It was fun. Spent it with the family." Brittany didn't even bother asking Sam how his holiday went.

"Um, mine was fun. I love spending time with the family." He inched his chair closer to her.

Brittany willed herself to not throw up from Sam's advances when she repeatedly told him she has a girlfriend she's in love with.

"I missed you…" Sam quietly breathed out, placing a hand on Brittany's thigh.

This was the last straw.

"Alright…Sam, "she removed his hand, "what are you doing? Do you not understand that I have a girlfriend? One that you know? One that I'm madly in love with?" Brittany got up from her chair.

"But we've been spending time together. I…I really like you, Brittany. Why can't you give me a chance? Santana's not even here. She's in Kentucky, not even with enough time to Skype you. You were a mess before, and I helped pick up those pieces. I thought I was your knight in shining armor." Sam started to get up from his seat and close the distance between himself and Brittany.

"Okay, that was all an act. You even picked up on that. We're just friends, Sam. Just _friends_." She emphasized the word 'friends'.

"But, I could be more…" He leaned in to kiss Brittany. Fortunately, she saw it coming this time and dodged her body so Sam had to take a step forward to prevent himself from falling.

"Seriously, dude. Stop! I. Do. Not. Like. You. At all, for that matter. You're just like all the other guys I've dated. Only into me because of my body and good looks. If you really cared about me, you'd leave me alone and stop trying to get me to cheat on Santana. I like being your friend, but now, I don't even think I can do that. Goodbye, Sam." Brittany stormed off into the hallways, into the girls' bathroom.

She took out her phone, scrolling down for Santana's number. She wanted to add something to this revenge plot that was to take place after school.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Do you understand?" Quinn said as she started to get up from her chair that was facing the New Directions.

Everyone nodded.

"I still can't believe Sam would try and break up Brittana." Sugar whined.

Santana did a double take and mouthed the word 'Brittana'.

The group heard the door open and saw it was Sam coming in. Everyone stood up and faced the blonde teenager.

"Uh… What's going on?" He saw Santana and Quinn and his eyes bulged.

Santana took a step forward and folded her arms against her chest.

"You see, Trouty Mouth… You be messing with my girl Britt. Not only did she tell you she only wanted to be friends, you kiss her as I walked in. You also tried to kiss her again this morning. I'm not sure if it's all the Bieber hair swinging you do with that head of hair, that's giving you brain damage, but you seem to not be understanding that Brittany's taken and not interested." The brunette said calmly.

Sam saw that everyone was against him and he started to get angry.

"I'm not the one that leaves Brittany waiting on Skype to talk, I'm not the one miles away, I'm not the one that let her fail all her classes!" Sam seethed.

"So you try and steal someone else's girlfriend?" Quinn yelled.

"Santana's just a coward that had to be forced out of the closet to finally stop hiding Brittany!"

"You've got it all wrong, Big Lips. I took Brittany out on dates, yeah our first one I hid our hands under a stupid napkin, but after awhile, I started to not care. Especially after the video, and the slap – which I got blackmailed into rejoining the New Directions might I add – I learned to accept who I was. I took Britts out on Friday date nights wherever she wanted, regardless of how embarrassed I'd get. Brittany is my life, and I'd do anything for her. I never 'hid' her. She knew what I could handle and let me come out at my own pace."

"Doesn't change the fact that you've probably cheated on her. I mean, you did date Puckerman, and then me right away. You sure liked fucking me!" Sam knew he took it too far, but he didn't like being ganged up on. He just wanted to be with Brittany. Why couldn't anyone understand?

"That's enough!"

Everyone turned to the door, where a seething and red-faced Brittany stood holding a bag.

"Don't you dare call Santana a slut! And from what I hear, you aren't packing much." She smirked as everyone gasped.

Sam looked down ashamed to have made Brittany mad. But, he wasn't going to let his manhood be made fun of.

"She's just some dyke who wouldn't know a good dick when she saw one." He muttered quietly, but since the room was already silent, everyone heard.

Quinn saw Santana lean forward and grabbed her waist as she lunged for Sam, screaming in Spanish. Sugar and Tina also grabbed hold of the flailing Santana.

"Oh, really?" Brittany leaned forward and grabbed Sam's junk. Squeezing hard, causing Sam to let out a high pitched sound.

"Nope, she was right. Plus, San and I know a good dick when we see one. It's called a dildo. We don't need guys, like, ever. And guys really don't know how to use their dick. They just jackhammer. Santana probably knows how to use a dick better than you. No, I'm pretty sure she does." Brittany smirked and gave Sam's manhood one last squeeze before letting go.

Sam fell to the floor, curled up, holding his crotch.

Brittany looked up at the group. Quinn, Tina, and Sugar were pinning a distraught Santana against the wall. She walked towards them and told them to get off. They looked a little skeptical, but trusted Brittany.

Santana charged again towards the boy still on the floor, but was stopped by Brittany engulfing her into a hug.

"San, stop. He isn't worth it. I already told his parents what he was up to, and while I was there I got something." She slowly let go of her girlfriend to show her the contents in the bag. She lifted up a limited edition action figure still in its box.

Santana looked confused.

Brittany laughed.

"I also got another surprise." Brittany took out her phone sending a quick text.

A few seconds later, an angry Mercedes entered the room.

Sam had just calmed himself enough to stand up. When he was stood tall, he saw Mercedes there and was speechless.

"So I hear you're telling people we broke up? We spent Thanksgiving with both our families. Also, you're trying to get with my home girl's girlfriend? That ain't cool. Britt, here, also filled me in on you kissing her and trying to kiss her again today. I also heard you saying Santana doesn't know dick. Well, let me tell you, she's right. Guess the saying is right, 'once you go black, you never go back,' because boy, you're definitely lacking in that department. I'm pretty sure both Britt and Satan know how to use their mouths better, too, and you've got dem lips." Mercedes slowly walked towards a cowering Sam, whose head was down and red.

Once she got in front of Sam, she kicked him in the nuts and he fell down again, cradling his man goods… or not goods based on the girls' assessment.

Brittany walked towards the blonde on the ground, fingers entwined with Santana's. She let go of Santana's hand, already missing the warm.

"You're out of the New Directions and you have to deal with your parents when you get home. I took this from your room," she showed him his most prized possession, "you like messing with me, so why not mess with you?" She took the figurine out of the packaging and Sam let out another high-pitched sound.

"Whoops, guess it's not worth so much anymore. And have fun finding it, I'm throwing it in the dumpsters behind the school." Brittany got up, took Santana's hand again and left the choir room.

Mercedes and Quinn looked at one another and then started chasing after the girls.

Everyone started to form out of the choir room, looking at Sam with disappointment.

"Not cool, dude. Not cool…" Artie said, shaking his head.

"No one, and I mean no one can break up Brittana. And you played with my Mercedes' heart." Sugar said as she proceeded to kick Sam in the gut.

She looked around innocently, "sometimes my legs get Tourette."

Being used to Sugar's antics, everyone just continued to leave.

* * *

Back at Santana's house, Brittany, Quinn, and Mercedes were sprawled across Santana's basement couch, in front of the huge flat screen T.V. watching Catfish the T.V. Show.

It was a commercial break.

"Who knew Satan wore off on Britt?" Mercedes said with some amusement.

"That wasn't me. You just haven't seen Britts mad. And you quite frankly don't want to. She even scares me a little bit." Santana said as she made her way down the stairs.

"I don't like being mean either. But, he deserved it. Maybe now, he got everything through his head. Maybe the blonde dye doesn't help." Brittany shrugged.

"Maybe. I just can't believe he did that to you guys." Quinn was shocked sweet innocent, used to be poor, Sam would do that.

"I don't care. As long as he stays away from my girlfriend, all will be okay." The Latina cuddled into her girlfriend, after setting down the popcorn.

A few minutes pass and two heads turn towards the couple. They hear moaning sounds and aren't sure which one was moaning.

"Guys, stop! Do that later, when we're gone!" Quinn begged.

"I'm done anyways, Q." Santana got off her girlfriends lap and started to ascend the stairs.

"Done?" Brittany said quizzically.

Mercedes and Quinn took a closer look at Brittany and saw what Santana was talking about.

"Girl, you might wanna check your neck." Mercedes snickered.

"Why wou-…" Santana took the time that Brittany was thinking to bolt out of the basement.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" The two remaining girls heard before the tall blonde jumped off the couch chasing after the Latina.

"Santana, get back here!"

"You think they're coming back down here?" Mercedes asked Quinn.

"I give them an hour. Let's continue watching this, then when the girls are done, we can go out to Breadstix."

The girls resumed watching their show.

* * *

***I cannot look like this in front of your little sister! - I used Babylon translator**

**For the choir room scene, I took the picture of the New Directions in their sectionals outfits, except it's not Finn next to Santana, it's Quinn. Also, they aren't in their sectional outfits, but their normal ones.**

**And, the face Santana gives Sugar after the Brittana comment is the same one she gave Brittany when Brittany said the gay sharks comment.**

**-A  
**


End file.
